black and gray harmony
by milespowers
Summary: sebastian was normal until he lost everything something in his mind snaped and he jumped off of the brooklyn bridge. he wakes up on a beachand find a pony that loves to play the cello guess who? i am planing to have many more chapters.


Black and gray

**Sebastian was born on Friday, 13, 95 he lived in Brooklyn, New York his eyes are a dark red color , his hair is blacker then raven's feathers plus he has the ****ability to see aura. **he was an only child but he was a happy kid always in a good mood but really unlucky he love to play his midnight black violin and pour his heart out over it after all it was the gift his parents bought for him the night before they died the pain of that day made his tear trun form water to blood and he has been depressed for a long time.

Insanity struck Sebastian m Phillips he has lost everything. He lost his parents in a car crash when he was six years old on Christmas Eve, he lost his best friend from an overdose of cocaine she was dead in a about an hour of arriving at the hospital, he was bullied a lot at school for his violin playing and he was called a "homo" for years. so he just sniped he grabbed his phone and his phone charger and put them in his violin case along with his midnight quartz crystal that is black as night, and two photos one of his mom and dad, the other one of his best friend he grabbed his dads pocket watch and his violin case and he put his best friands scarf on and walked to the nearest bridge which is the Brooklyn bridge. He got on the railing and said "no one gives a damn about me at all, my friand and my family are gone i have nothing to live for any more so good bye" then he jumped.

When he woke up to the waves splashing on his face he was on a beach he thought to himself "but I jumped off of the Brooklyn bridge I should not have survived that fall if he did he would drown I should be dead but why am I still alive." He saw a puddle of water but when he looked it and saw that he was a winged pony with black fur and blood red streak in his tail and blood red spike mane and black wings but what freak him out was under the wing he could see a blood red Fermata mark then he yelled "what the fuck happed to me" then he wondered "where are my violin case and his stuff " he saw it ling against a rock he grabbed it a opened it thing and strangely the his belongings where dry. He sat down a rock then token it out the rosin the bow tighten the bow's hairs then rosined the bow and stated to play the saddest song that he has ever played. all of a sudden heard the sound of firework popping so he packed everything up and started too walked in the direction of the sounds.

As he got closer he could hear the sound of construction, as he got closer he could see ponies decarating he walked a little closer, all of a sudden a dark gray mare with violet eye ran nto him causing them to tumble over in to him he said "watch where you're" he stopped talking because she started to cry "why are you crying" said Sebastian you started to yell at me "oh then I am sorry for yelling at you" you see i have no idea where i am. Are you feeling better now he said? "A little bit" she said sadly." Ok now what is your name" said Sebastian. "My name is Octavia" she said well Octavia. my name is Sebastian Phillips but everybody calls me blood aura it is a pleasure to meet you. If I may ask "where am I" she started to laugh wait your serious every pony know the where in the land of equistria. Ok next question what is this mark on my ass? "That is a cutie mark" she said after a giggle it shows your talent it seems you're a musician so am I. "I love to play the cello what do you play?" Octavia said proudly "well I play the violin" said Sebastian nervously and with shy tone of voice that's great can I see it um… shore he toke the case off his back and opened the case "here it is". Wow that is the most beautiful violin I ever seen can I hear you play it "hmm... ok"said bloody, he got in to position and started to play the saddest song ever her eye started to tear up at the end of the song she said "that was the most beautiful song I ever heard." Thank you he said gratefully you are the only person who loves my songs. Person we do not say that here we say "only pony". Ok "ether way I grateful to have met you Octavia." Any way what is with the celebration for? "This is the lunar festival in honor of the return of Princess Luna after one thousand years in poisoned on the moon, I well be playing at music at the ceremony you are welcome to join in."said octavia in a flrety tone me but I am not that good all I can play are sad song but there is one good song that is sad but happy but it is only meant for the end of the celebration. What is this song called? she asked. "Parting glass" said Sebastian "it is a traditional song I think I have some sheet music in here somewhere, aw ah here it is". How your singing is?" asked bloody "I am not sure why?" octavia said cariously. "because it is a duet"Answered bloody. "ok then afterword's we could go and have fun at the fair."octavia flirtingly towards the shy "stallion. "you mean like a date" said bloody. "i guess so" said octavia "I well do it but I am not dressed for a performance,and i have to learn and practice the songs"said bloody. "well then we get you ready for the performance and you an outfit and I have the pony in mind that is perfect for the job, and there they are now hi girls!" said octavia.

"Hi Octavia" said a purple pony, "who is this hunk of colt?" said the white unicorn with dark purple hair. "This is Sebastian but every pony calls him blood aura my guess is because of his highlights. "He looks creepy to me" said a yellow Pegasus with pink mane and tail. Bloody Aura these are the ponies I was telling you about he said that he washed up in the beach, he can make the violin sing like nothing I ever heard before" Octavia said thinking of the song. "Wow can I hear it" "no, you can wait until the ceremony" said octavia. "Who are these ponies" said Sebastian, I forgot about interdictions, these are my friands the purple unicorn is twilight sparkle "nice to meet you", the blue pony with the rainbow mane and tail is rainbow dash "what up bloody aura", the white pony with the deep purple mane and tail is rarity "why hello there you stunningly handsome devil", the energetic pink one is pinky pie "you're new so I well throw you a party to welcome you to ponyville", that orange pony with blond mane and tail that is applejack "how'd partner", and wait where is fluttershy she was just here a second ago "I'm up here" everypony looked and we saw that she was up in a tree, nice to meet you" hay, what about me" how could I forget about spike "how are today" said a purple dragon with green spikes.

Now down to brass tacks rarity we need your help bloody aura is about to perform with me and the others and he needs a tux vest and coat "I well do it if he can model my line of stallion and colt clothing" said rarity in. "Ok then, I will do it" said Sebastian. "Come on follow me we will go to my boutique, Octavia you coming "ah… I will meet up with you later; I need to speak to twilight, rainbow dash, and pinky pie" Said Octavia. Suit yourself come on applejack and fluttershy I will need your help, said rarity. "Shoo-well" "you got it". "Ok see you a later, hay lets head to the library" said twilight. Sebastian went with rarity, fluttershy, and applejack up a dirt road and the others went to the library.


End file.
